1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for bending a small-diameter metallic conduit at several points and more particularly, to a small-diameter metallic conduit bending machine adapted to shape a metallic conduit whose individual bend sections differ in the bend direction three-dimensionally from one another, not lying on the same plane, such as the fuel pipeline or brake pipeline of a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A convenient small-diameter metallic conduit bending machine of the foregoing type, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 340,224 filed on Apr. 19, 1989 comprises a stationary frame formed by connecting bar stock or pipe stock together into a shape substantially conforming to the finished curved shape of a metallic conduit over the whole length and having in a bend section a guide surface or the like defined by a surface which has a curvature smaller than the bend radius of the metallic conduit in its lengthwise direction and is substantially orthogonal to a bend plane in its widthwise direction, and a bending member having a peripheral surface facing the guide surface and being moved toward the stationary frame by actuator attached to the frame. With this machine, the bending work is carried out by securing one end or a given intermediate portion of the straight metallic conduit by means of a clamp tool or the like (see FIG. 2) and pressing the bending member against the frame by moving the bending member straightly or circularly toward the frame progressively from the second end or intermediate portion toward the other free end or both free ends.
In the foregoing conventional small-diameter metallic conduit bending machine, however, the bending work sometimes cannot be completed because an end portion or the like of the metallic conduit tends to interfere with other parts of the machine, a floor or the like while the metallic conduit is being bent by the bending member.